Two high-field wide-bore superconducting solenoid NMR spectrometers have been constructed. These systems are being used to investigate the dynamic and static structures, in solution, of a variety of respiratory proteins, in particular heme proteins cytochrome b5, and c, and the O2 transport proteins myoglobin and hemoblobin. Novel instrumentation developments are being worked on to facilitate ultrasensitive observation of 13C nuclei in these species. The effects of respiratory proteins, in particular cytochrome b5, on membrane structure are being investigated using 2H-NMR techniques.